Contratando a un detective
by Morita Misaki
Summary: Persecución por aburrimiento, one shot lemon yaoi


un lemon dedicado a Soulxphamtom (a quien adoro)

bien es todo ojala lo difruten y lemon 1313

SNK no me pertenece ...etc.,etc... :3

* * *

POV Eren

No lo puedo creer, se me escapó de nuevo, ya van tres casi encuentros con ese canalla y aún no puede dar la cara, hasta ahora sólo se su nombre y movimientos en los negocios turbios que hacer por debajo de la "mesa".

Soy Eren Jeager, detective; mi trabajo no es interesante, o al menos eso pensé antes que llegará a mí este caso; un hombre reconocido y respetado, líder en la economía y filántropo, que también es un cínico, sádico y estafador, y para ponerlo peor nadie sabe quién es.

Mis avances no son tan lamentables, logré conseguir una invitación a un evento celebrando la prosperidad (para ellos), que evento tan banal, pero seguramente Levi estará ahí.

.

..

...

POV Levi

Jeager viene por mí, estúpido mocoso, aunque debo admitir que no está mal, podría divertirme.

— Señor— me sacó de mis pensamientos Auro, es un buen tipo, bastante idiota pero leal, y eso es lo que importa— ya se le "entregó" la invitación al detective.

— Perfecto— me giré para fijar mi vista en la ventana

— ¿Está seguro? podría traer problemas

— escucha, es un niñato y también, así que no me cuestiones— lo callé antes que me dijera algo que ya sé.

Se fue mientras observaba la fotografía que obtuve cuando descubrió mi nombre.

Va a ser una noche interesante.

.

..

...

POV Eren

Por fin entre y todo perfecto hay menos personas de las que esperaba pero no parece ser una trampa, y si lo es, es bastante elaborada.

— Oí, ¿quién eres?— me desconcertó una castaña con lentes.

— yo...— rayos jamás pensé hablar con nadie

— Oh... no tengas pena ya entendí— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa— ese enano y sus caprichos, pero eres lindo...debes estar perdido.

— ¿Disculpa?, no realmente no entiendo— traté de aclarar está chica está mal, me tomó de los hombros y me empujó por detrás guiándome.

— te digo que no tengas miedo, se que tienes "asuntos pendientes" con Levi— no puede ser me descubrió, bueno quizás no y me está confundiendo y me lleva directamente a donde necesito.

Llegamos, al parecer, me arrincono contra la puerta y abrió para empujarme adentro y antes de irse susurro un "suerte" para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces lo vi, un hombre apuesto con una figura estilizada, no muy alto pero nada decepcionante, no ¿qué estoy pensando?, el es mi enemigo hasta que lo capture. Me quedé estático, su presencia es enorme y se empezó a acerca poco a poco examinándome con la mirada.

— Parece que Hanji te confundió— dijo como si ya nos conociéramos, me dio un escalofrío cuando tocó mi mejilla y la acarició.

— pero ya que estás aquí...— tomó mis muñecas con la otra mano y jalo mi mentón.

Un calor me invadió, devastador, sostuvo mis muñecas con su otra mano y jalaba de mi nunca. Debo admitirlo, un excelente beso.

No, no caeré tan fácilmente; me libere como pude realmente es fuerte.

— vamos Eren, no te haré nada malo— metió su mano por debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi cadera, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que él me conocen, el desgraciado me conoce.

— ¡Aléjate!— lo empuje con fuerza liberándome de su agarre.

— vaya que eres sinvergüenza, hace un momento ni te quejabas, sólo mira tu rostro— me dio un espejo pequeño y me pateo las corvas, caí al piso y se posicionó sobre mí.

— Señor la policía llegó— llegó interrumpiendo un hombre que acababa de morderse la lengua al ver la escena.

Levi se levantó y salió de la habitación, me dejó sólo, sonrojado y ligeramente... ¿excitado?

POV Levi

No puede ser justo cuando lo tengo donde quiero, llega éste idiota, sin más ánimos me levanté y salí para hablar con él.

— Dime, y más vale que sea bueno porque estaba realmente ocupado— le dije exponiendo mi mal humor al ser interrumpido.

— lo siento, y el plan de la fiesta falló, nos descubrieron y vienen para acá.

— vaya un trato así arruinado...— mierda, realmente esperaba poder darle duro antes de salir de aquí, sólo queda el plan B. tomé a Auro de lo oreja para darle indicaciones, él entendió la indirecta y se agachó para escuchar, odio cuando hace realce de su altura pero qué más da, en éste momento no me puedo quejar.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación aún con la perilla en la mano lo miré, seguía exactamente como lo dejé, bastante tentador.

— ¡hey!, no te olvides de darle un trato digno de semejante mocoso — salí de la habitación debía arreglar esto ya o mi nombre quedaría arruinado, bueno más, pero perdería un gran negocio.

.

..

...

Un mes y no lo he visto, me sigue persiguiendo, tal vez esté molesto porque lo dejé virgen, o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar.

Sé que me encontrará tarde o temprano, no debe ser difícil dar conmigo considerando que me estoy "entregando", si qué es idiota.

Disparos, mierda llegó antes.

Encendí los aspersores, esa era mi señal para que evacuaran todos, los quiero lejos cuando me lo coja, especialmente a Hanji, esa tipa es capaz de grabarnos y vender porno gay, aunque no es mala idea.

Se escucharon pasos, por eso también es buena el agua, lo miré desde la ventana su camisa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo, no esperaré más

Salí sin hacer ruido y con más calma que el mocoso.

— ¿dónde estás imbécil? — gritó exactamente dándome la espalda, que idiota.

— no grites, que no soy sordo

— llevó buscándote mucho tiempo

— ja que es un mes— parecía muy seguro a pesar de estar sólo, armado pero sólo, me pregunto cuándo piensa apuntarme.

— no lo entiendes llevó casi un año siguiendo tu pista y cuando al fin logró algo, me atacas con tu acoso y fetiches.

— ¿Fetiches? no, fue una lástima no llegar a eso — comenzó a levantar su arma, la patee antes que tomará ventaja, le di un puñetazo que lo hizo caer para poder patearlo, aunque me falló pues le di en lo cabeza y quedó semiconsciente.

.

..

...

POV Eren

Aún no he perdido, puedo con él, sólo necesito mi arma y... no ¿dónde...dónde está?

— Veo que sigues "consciente" niño— lo ví, me recargo de una pared y me amarró las muñecas con mi corbata.

— tú quieres que escape— traté de jugar y entretenerlo en lo que buscaba mi arma

— Hm... no será divertido si te amarro los pies— lo hizo consiente, me levanté para darle un poco de pelea, sólo necesito caminar unos metros. Me derribó antes de lo que esperaba, pero aún puedo alcanzarla.

Me pateo recostándome en el piso boca arriba y me besó, me miró con lujuria y volvió a besarme pero está vez me invadió su lengua tratando de explorarme y llevarse la mía, le seguí el juego y aumente el contacto acercándonos y mordí su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor a hierro de la sangre, durante mi mordida pude acercar el arma lo suficiente para tomarla. Aquí termina degenerado.

— No, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?— tomó el arma y me acarició el rostro con ella, lamio mi mentón y restregó el arma contra mi pene.

— Tan lascivo— tocó mi entrada y lanzó el arma hacía atrás mientras me abría las piernas.

Creí que me violaría inmediatamente pero el desgraciado se tomaba su tiempo viéndome estremecer debajo de él.

Mordió mi clavícula levemente y la succionó abrió mi camisa y besó mi pezón izquierdo, no pude evitar suspirar.

— reaccionas como una virgen— eso me dio en el orgullo, todavía más que lo anterior.

— cállate bastardo

— así que estoy en lo cierto, no te preocupes, seré "amable" contigo— dijo con un tono burlón, me está volviendo loco, sólo me dejó acercarme a él para tener sexo conmigo, es un pervertido.

— te mataré, me escuchas, ¡te mataré!— su respuesta a mi amenaza fue más inesperada de lo que pensé, Levi ya se había engullido mi creciente erección, ni siquiera me enteré de cuando me desabotono el pantalón.

Dio un par de láminas para pasarlo por su dientes, cuando pasó a succionar mis testículos ya me estaba quitando mi pantalón, es triste pensar que estoy realmente excitado a causa de este sujeto pero por lo que sea realmente es increíble, mi orgullo no me dejará admitirlo, me quiero correr en su boca.

— No lo harás, no te he dado permiso—se desabrocho el pantalón exponiendo su erección frente a mi entrada, posó sus manos en mi hombros y deslizó mi camisa junto con ellas para dejarme completamente desnudo, al llegar a mis muñecas de liberó pero me jalo penetrándome violentamente,

— ¡agh!... Salte idiota— no aguanto el dolor, siento que me abre desde ahí y sigue sin soltarme.

— tanto tiempo para quejarte, es una lástima— no se movió inmediatamente, primero enrollo mi corbata en mi pene y le hizo un ridículo moño, ¿cuánto más me quiere humillar?— te ves tan lindo

Comenzó a moverse poco a poco aunque no me duró mucho el gusto de estar "tranquilo" se movió más rápido tomando mi cadera para acercarme más, sentía arder por dentro como un desgarre, hasta que...

— nhh...— no puede ser estoy gimiendo, encontronazo mi próstata y no la deja en paz, embiste más fuerte y me encorvó hacía atrás, de alguna firma el dolor se volvió placer y no necesito. Me comienza a masturbar moviendo el moño, ese maldito moño que hace presión me siento asombroso pero humillado.

Se corrió en mi después de que yo eyaculara sobre mi abdomen y parte de mi pecho.

Me sentí somnoliento y caí.

.

..

...

POV Levi

El sexo con el mocoso fue increíble, me lo quedaré después de todo yo lo contrate para atraparme.


End file.
